13 going on 30
by inupup-kagkitty
Summary: Kagome wants to be 30, flirty and thriving, and when she does, she dosen't believe what a person she is and what happens when you hurry things! Inukag REVIEW PLEASE
1. Photo disaster

13 GOING ON 30!!!!! Inuyasha style! Evil genius or what?

"Okay say cheese, Kagom," said the head of the school photos, He never got peoples names right, and said hers without the 'ay' when you read the 'e'

"It's kagome," she said

"Ready Kagom?" he said

"It's kagomaaaaa-

FLASH

It was the day to pick up the photos

"Oh no" kagome said when she saw her picture, her mouth was shaped the way you say 'ay' in kagome "Great"

Her life had always been that way, now her picture was going in the yearbook and this is how people will remember her as 'The girl with the crooked mouth'

Kagome started walking when her best friend Inuyasha came by with a camera and put his hand around her shoulder "say cheese kagome"

Flash

"Inuyasha!" She giggled

"That would be a great one for my book, I mean come on! It's your 13th birthday today" said inuyasha, Kagome's hanyou friend

Then everyone was pushing themselves to the lockers to make way for the six chicks, followed by their leader; Kikyo

"So how did your photo come out, Higurashi?" Said Kikyo flipping her hair

"Oh not that good" said Kagome nervously

"Yeah I know mine didn't come out that well either," said Kikyo showing kagome her perfect picture

"Oh no Kikyo yours is the best! It's perfect!" said Kikyo's posse, Kagura, Kanna, Rin, Ayame and Sango, part of the gang, six chicks

"O Higurashi, can a talk to you for a second?" said Kikyo. Pointing a manicured finger toward a locker corner

"Sure!" said kagome excited

"Listen, I don't think I can make it to your birthday, Because I got a huge report on the shikon jewel and Sesshomaru can't come either, you see" she flipped her hair "He promised to help me" Said Kikyo

Kagome knew if Kikyo wasn't coming, then the other six chicks wouldn't either, and Sesshomaru was the greatest ever! (FLUFFY!!)

"Ill do our report for you!" said kagome

"Good" said Kikyo evilly

Kagome went to inuyasha

"I don't know why you invited them in the first place, their evil" said inuyasha looking at kagome

"Well I'm gonna be one of them soon" said kagome

"The six chicks? You can't be one of the six chicks! There is no seven chicks! Only six, maybe if one of them got dissed and had to leave but there is no 7 chicks" said inuyasha hasty

"O well, Au revoir inuyasha!" she said as they went to their houses, (they were neighbors)

"Astalavista! Kagome!" said Inuyasha heading towards his house

Cute heh? If you want me to continue then you gotta review!


	2. 30 flirty and thriving

Heeeeeres the chappy!

Kagome's party started in an hour she had he new blue top and a flower miny skirt and, oh! she had to put on make-up! I mean come on! She's 13, well almost

Then her all-time favorite song came on............

"THRILLER!!" She yelled, she knew all the moves to that Michael Jackson music video

"You hear the door slam! And something evil's lurking from the wall!" Kagome sang cheerfully

While she was singing her parents came in with the video camera and started their usual parent embarrassing home movies

"OHHHHHH! My baby's turning 13!" said Mrs. Higurashi, crying

"MOOOOOM! You have to knock before barging in like that!" she complained, knowing that they would send the tape to everyone in the whole family

"Okay fine" said Mrs.Higurashi pointing a finger out for Mr.Higurashi

She looked at her daughter and gasped, "Honey, are you wearing a bra!?"

"MOM!" she shouted

"Okay, Okay, now what's wrong?" Said kagome's mom

Kagome picked up her magazine and showed her mom a picture that said '30 flirty and thriving!'

"I wish I was 30! Then everything would be perfect!" Said Kagome looking at the picture of the woman in a night gown

"Well sweetheart, you have a lot of time until you turn 30, and until then enjoy your childhood" said her mother and left the room

Kagome just sighed and shook her head

DING DONG

"I'll get that!" said kagome,it was probably her guests

She opened the door, thinking it might be Sesshomaru, but it was only inuyasha (in this fic there not brothers)

"Oh it's you," said kagome, not too cheerfully

"What kind of greeting is that to your guest!" said inuyasha behind a huge box

"What's this?" Kagome giggled

"Your present!" said inuyasha and went downstairs to put the present there, and kagome followed.

"Okay open it," said inuyasha, when they reached the bottom of the stairs

Kagome took the box and placed it on a table and started to open it,

"Oh my god!" she said once she saw the Barbie house (that's how it is in the movie!!)

"You know how you always wanted a Barbie dream house? Well I built your own, Kagome dream house!" said inuyasha, pointing to the pictures of her and him and her family. "And I also got you this" inuyasha said and brought out 'magic fairy dust' out of his pocket "So you can make a wish for your birthday!" he said and poured the dust in the dream house

DING DONG

"Coming!" kagome shouted and stuffed the dream house in a shelf in the closet

She opened the door to see the six chicks and they each piled their jackets on her hands and went in.

"GAH!" said Kagome almost tripping because of the amount of jackets

And there was Sesshomaru coming out of a convertible, wow.

"Hi!" said kagome

"Hey" said Sesshomaru coolly and went in

The party had started for half an hour now and the only thing they've done was watch inuyasha dance to his mix

"Ew, what is that?" said Kikyo, disgusted by his dancing

"That's Inuyasha" said Kagome embarrassed

Kikyo came and took inuyasha's mix out and gave it to inuyasha

"HEY!" inuyasha shouted

"Go dance somewhere else dog-boy!" said Kikyo

Inuyasha went to kagome and said quietly "im going to go get my guitar I'll be right back"

"Do what ever you want dog-boy, it's not like you got a leash on!" Kagome said out loud, of course she didn't mean to be rude, but she had to impress the six chicks and Sesshomaru

So inuyasha left

"I know why don't we play 7 minutes in heaven?" said Kikyo and everyone nodded "The birthday girl should go first, so first we blind fold you, then you go in the closet, and someone is going to go in there too and you have to guess who it is" she said and pushed Kagome in the closet

"Hey everyone! If we hurry we can catch a ride with my brother to a party club!" said Kikyo, and they all ditched the party.

Inuyasha came and saw people leaving "what's going on?" he asked Kikyo

"Oh, Kagome is waiting for you in the closet" she said and then left with everyone else

So he went in the closet to see her blindfolded and he took her blind fold off

"What's going on?" he asked

Kagome quickly stood up and looked out the closet "Where is everyone?" she asked angry

"I don't know! They all left" said inuyasha innocently

"It's al your fault!" she yelled

"I DIDN'T DO-

Kagome pushed him out of the closet and locked the door and started banging her head the wall, and said "LEAVE ME ALONE I WANT TO BE 30 FLIRTY AND THRIVING!" she said it over and over again and the dream house on the shelf had the dust in it and the dust fell on her head as she kept on saying she wanted to be 30.....

wooooow long chapter!!! REVIEW!! Please?


	3. Where Am I?

Okay thank you guys for the awesome reviews! Sniff you guys are awesome

And to the reviewer who asked if there is going to be any changes...im sorry I forgot your name!! Yes there are...maybe....I don't know

Everything was sparkled around her...what was going on?

THUMP

"OW!" Kagome yelled as she hit the floor, SHE COULDN"T SEE!! She touches something covering her eyes.... she took it off

'Oh no! Where am I! I've been kidnapped' she thought, She stood up to see where she was

"WOW!" She was way taller than before She spotted a mirror "OH!"

She slowly walked towards the mirror, afraid of what she was going to see and

"Oh my god!" she yelled, She was waaaaaay taller than before, and this could not be her body, she had shorter hair before! 'I definitely don't remember wearing this!' she looked down at her pajamas, hot pink with black lace at the end, and very, very short! 4 inches above her knees!

"I have to find out what's going on!" Kagome quickly took a purse beside the bed and took a white dressy jacket from the floor and put on a pair of hot pink shoes from the front of the door an headed out

"Kagome! 'Yes sir I will make reservations' Kagome hurry up! Get in the car! 'No sir Theres no need to worry' were late enough!" said a lady beside a black car talking on her cell phone "Over here Kagome!"

Kagome looked back at the person who was talking "I'm not going in a car with a stranger!"

"Kagome! Quit fooling around! Were late! And Kohaku does not like us late!" Said the lady again

"Well, okay fine!" kagome gave up and jumped in the car and the lady came in after here

"Where are we going? Who are you?" Said kagome confused

"Oh no, you're not drunk again are you?" said the lady tilting her head

"What? No!" Yelled kagome

"Come on kagome I'm your best friend, tell me!" said the lady tilting her head

"What's your name?" said Kagome moving away from her a bit

"Kikyo! I can't believe your THAT drunk!" said 'Kikyo'

"Kikyo?" shouted kagome

"Yes! And were late for work, stop here, driver!" said Kikyo

"What work I'm only 13!" said Kagome nervous

"What? Okay stop playing stupid and repeat after me" said Kikyo

"BU-

"OKAY! Say this: I am woman!" shouted Kikyo

"Okay...umm.... I AM WOMAN," said kagome

"And I am the writer and editor of the worlds second most popular fashion magazine, poise!" said Kikyo

"I am?" said kagome confused

"SAY IT" yelled Kikyo

"And I am the writer and editor of the worlds second most popular fashion magazine-POISE!" said kagome, now feeling a bit better

"Okay now let's go to work!" said Kikyo

"Ooooooooh!" whined Kagome

IMPORTANT MESSAGE: I will continue writing 13 going on 30 and meeting you at the age of 7, but not the other two until I have finished one!


	4. To see you again

Okay, I was busy with meeting you at the age of 7, but here's the next chappie! Enjoy!

Kagome was being dragged in the building of Poise magazines. Co. Which she had found out is where she worked,

"Umm.... Where are we going?" asked Kagome, feeling stupid, going past offices and people answering phones 'hello, Poise fashion magazine, how may we help you?'

"To the meeting! Duh! Kohaku told you yesterday didn't he?" asked Kikyo, but not looking back at Kagome

"Who's Kohaku?" asked kagome

"Kohaku! Our boss! You know, ponytail, black hair, English accent!" Shouted Kikyo, she was getting tired of her questions and stopped at a door and opened it

"Bu-

"Shh! Were here! Quiet!" whispered Kikyo

Kagome looked around and saw and empty chair across Kikyo, and sat in it

Then someone came in with a business suit, black hair and ponytail, Probably Kohaku

He pinned two magazine sheets to the wall beside them and looked around at everyone, expecting everyone to gasp

"What's wrong?" asked kagome

"Whats wrong you ask? Where shall I begin?" He pointed to the Poise magazine page "Over here, we have J.lo's 10th secret, on our newly posted magazine, and over here on Sparkle magazines, They have the 11th secret!" he shouted "People we need something new! Something different som-

Then some old lady came in and went to Kagome "I'm sorry miss, we only had ceaser dressing, no ranch!" said the old lady, handing Kagome the salad "But is there anything else you would like me to do?" shook the woman

"You mean like a favor?" asked Kagome to the old woman

"Ah-hem!" Kohaku cleared his throat

"Oh sorry, just a second!" said kagome, nervous and wrote down on a piece of paper in front of her 'Inuyasha' and a phone number

"Please see if you can find out where he is" whispered kagome, tearing the corner of the paper and giving it to the woman

Kagome quickly turned back as the old woman left "Sorry!" she said

"Quite fine" Kohaku smiled (English accent! Remember!) And he continued "People! We need something that will really impress the public! You have a week! Goodbye!"

And everyone started to leave the room, all except kagome, "Umm...Kikyo"

"Ya" said Kikyo, getting her purse

"Where's my office?" Kagome asked

Kikyo sighed "Don't worry I'll take you there, again"

Kagome didn't know what she meant by that, but she just followed her,

A minute later they were there, to an office that had written 'Kagome Higurashi, Head Writer and editor' on a long piece of metal, on the door

"Wow" Kagome breathed

"Yeah now hurry, a week is not that long!" shouted Kikyo and left to her office

Kagome looked at her office door and sighed in amazement, she was head writer and editor! She took the crystal handle and gently twisted it open and went in

She walked around, a bit lost and something caught her eye, a picture of Madonna, and slowly walked towards it and read...

"To Kagome Higurashi, Call me some time when you're in Hollywood, xoxo, Madonna" She read

"I met Madonna!" She said under her breath

"Mrs. Higurashi?" said a familiar voice; Kagome got up and saw it was the old lady

"Yes?" Kagome happy

"I got the address the person you sent me to find" she said and handed her a piece of paper with the address on it

"Oh I know this place!" Kagome shouted, "I have to go!" Kagome got her purse and shouted a 'Thank you!' on her way out the door

"Should I cancel all your meetings then?" She yelled back, but kagome was gone "Wait a minute...did she just _THANK_ me?"

Kagome ran outside and looked at the road and whistled loud "Oi! Taxi!" she whistled again and a taxi stopped, and she got in and handed the driver the piece of paper

"Go here!" she shouted

The taxi was going and not too long after she was there, at an old apartment beside the road, but still, even though it was old, it was very clean

"Thanks" Yelled kagome and threw the taxi driver some money and left out of the taxi to inside the apartment

Kagome pushed the elevator button and waited, but it didn't come, so she just took the stairs, and found out it was hard to run in high heels

"Ow, ow, ow!" she said as she went up the stairs to room 65B and knocked,

The door opened up and there was a tall, muscular man, with dog-ears and silver hair, and claws, and unforgettable amber eyes

"Kagome?" he said

Wow long chapter heh? Well tell me what ya think by reviews! Ta-ta for now! MUAH HA HA HA HA


	5. See you at the party!

Okay thanks for the reviews ppl and here's the next chapter! Which I hope u like!

"Kagome?" he said

"Inuyasha is that you! You're so tall now!" Kagome gasped at the sight of the longhaired dog-eared man that used to be her best friend

"What are you doing here? I man, come in!" Said inuyasha opening the door more, letting a happy kagome in

Kagome looked around at the fair sized apartment with black and white pictures. Kagome came closer and read 'Inuyasha' on the bottom of every photo

"You're a photographer?" said Kagome turning around to se a surprised inuyasha

"Uhh...yeah...I am, Kagome, what are you doing here?" asked inuyasha confused at her unexpected drop-in

"Only here to see my best friend!" said Kagome and went and sat down on the couch

"Kagome, I haven't seen you since high school, were not friends anymore" said Inuyasha, putting his hands in his pocket

Kagome just looked at him open-mouth and started to panic "Oh my god, I-I don't feel good" Kagome started to breathe fast

"W-what? You want some water?" Inuyasha panicked too, looking at the almost crying kagome

"Y-yeah! And a fluffy pillow!" she yelled as Inuyasha went to the kitchen

A while later kagome was sitting on inuyasha's porch and was drinking water while hugging the fluffy pillow tightly

"Umm... I think I should take you back to your apartment" said Inuyasha, walking in circles

She looked up at the once; small boy "O-okay" shook Kagome

They both got up and out the apartment and started walking to kagome's apartment

"So is this your place?" said Inuyasha, looking at the huge building

Umm... Yeah it is" said Kagome quietly and they both walked to her room

BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

Kagome's telephone rang again, and again

"Uhh... aren't you gonna get that" said Inuyasha and pointed to her silver telephone

"Oh! Yeah!" said kagome and ran to the phone, picked it up and threw herself on the blue round couch on her stomach and waved her feet in the air "Hello? ...Yeah this is Kagome...Tonight... okay...bye"

She lay on her back and shouted out, arms stretched in the air "I'm going to a party in a limousine!" and she shot up "You should come to inuyasha! It's going to be great!"

"Umm...I don't know," said inuyasha looking around at her fine house

"Oh come on! Well, if you do want to come it's at 1212 Cloverz Street! And it starts at seven!" she said pointing her index finger up trying to remember

Inuyasha left to the door and Kagome ran behind him

"Okay then bye" said Inuyasha and started to leave

"Inuyasha!" shouted kagome

Inuyasha turned around lazily, "Yeah?"

"Aurevoir" she said and waved her hand

Inuyasha turned to leave again when...

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hollered

"Uh-huh" said inuyasha turning back

"Say it" she cocked her head to the side

Inuyasha sighed in defeat "Astalavista"

Kagome smiled "Okay" and closed the door to get ready for the party and went to her closet, and opened the door, it was a deluxe walking closet, with hundreds of shoes on the shelves and even more purses and hand bags in every color imaginable, with shirts, pants, skirts, accessories, and many dresses

Kagome picked out a multicolor mini dress and put her hair up, with green high heels-

"WOW!" she fell over; she hadn't worn high heels before

And a Blue floral bag made from satin, she was ready,

BEEP BEEP

And her limousine was too,

Oooo! What disaster could happen there? Hehehe, you'll just have to wait, now don't you...MHUAH HA HA HA HA


	6. Party thriller!

I never put disclaimers do I? Well here

DISCLAIMER: I don't own inuyasha! Let me be! But I will someday, I'll first rule inuyasha, then fluffy then THE WORLD!! HAHAHAHAHAH- SLAP thanks, I needed that

Kagome ran to the elevator and pushed the button...

DING

The doors slowly opened and there was also another girl in there, with short black hair and a girl's green school uniform

Kagome politely walked in and looked at the girls shoes

"I like your shoes" said Kagome facing the elevator door

"Thanks" said the girl and looked at her bag "I like your bag" she said, facing the elevator door, too

"Thanks, you can come by my apartment any time to borrow one if you like, I got a million of them!" said Kagome smiling at the girl "how old are you anyways?"

"Well, I'm 13" said the girl and slowly looked at kagome

"Oh me too!" said kagome excited, getting a weird look from the girl

"I mean, was," said Kagome slowly

"Why do you talk to me?" asked the girl

"Well, were neighbors, aren't we?" asked Kagome

"Yeah but you never talked to me before, you always ignored me" said the girl

"Oh, sorry" said kagome looking down and the elevator got to her floor "bye" she said to the girl receiving a small 'see ya'

Kagome ran to beside the road and saw the black, stretched, shiny limousine and gasped, "oh my god"

Kagome ran in the limousine all giddy "To the party-"kagome read the man's name tag "Charles"

The limo was off, kagome looked up; she opened up a roof door and got up,

It was beautiful, lights everywhere shining all over the city

"Where here ma'm" Said 'Charles'

"Okay" kagome quickly got her head out of the roof door and got out of the limousine only to see a huge building with twice as much light as anywhere else she had seen

Kagome took a step forward

"AH!" she screamed and fell down, and looked at her heels "Stupid shoes, how do people walk in these?"

She got up and regained her balance, and walked towards the entrance

It was huge, she didn't know where to go in the crowds, and then she saw Kikyo

"Kikyo!" she yelled and walked towards her, she was wearing a great shirt with matching tight long skirt, with black lace at the end

"I liked what you were wearing today so much, you know, the pink dress, that I decided to wear something like that too, it's a new style!" said Kikyo posing,

"Okay...." Said Kagome

Then Kohaku came over "Girls! Girls! You look marvelous!" he said and took both there hands, he twirled Kikyo and said "oh, some sort of umm.... dangerous mermaid," and looked at kagome "And you look simply incredible"

"I know, I mean, thanks" Said Kagome as she blushed

Kohaku left to great the others and some woman came over with frilly, curly orange hair, and old woman clothing

Kikyo sighed and rolled her eyes at the woman "Kilala, head editor of Sparkle magazine, how revolting to see you here"

"Well, I heard there was a small party here, and decided to come, you should change the name of your so called 'fashion' magazine to PATHETIC or POISON and even PUKE" said the lady

"Well you now! You're mean and ugly and I don't like you at all!" yelled kagome with a small 'humph' and crossed her arms

Kilala looked at kagome "whatever, my magazine is still number one, and yours is still down to number two, so it's obvious mine is better, which means I'm better, than you" she said pointing at Kikyo

And she left

Kohaku came running to them fast looking around at everyone while running

"What's up Kohaku?" asked Kagome cheerfully

"What's up? Well I'll tell you, look round! Everyone is leaving! This is a disaster!" he panicked

Kagome looked around to see not many people, and got an idea "I have an idea" she said to them and left to the DJ

She ran to the DJ and whispered something in his ear and got in the middle of the crowd in a big circle, and the music came on

DUM DARA DARAM DUM, DUM

The music was playing and she started moving her head to the song, thriller, and saw inuyasha at the punch stand with a dressy black shirt and dressy black pants

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, and waved a hand to come

Inuyasha just shook his head fast and looked away

Kagome made a sad pout face and inuyasha looked at her "Oh fine!" he yelled and walked towards her, and so did a lot of others, including Kohaku

"YOU HEAR THE DOOR SLAM, AND SOMETHING EVIL'S LURKING FROM THE WALL!" And they all danced the way to the music (if you don't know how that is, look at the Michael Jackson music video 'thriller')

Dance, dance and dance was all they did, inuyasha was smiling and having fun and stopped and realized what he was doing and walked away out of the building, followed by kagome,

"Wait!" she yelled going out and seeing inuyasha with someone else

"Uh... hi Kagome" He said holding the girl's beside him hand

"Umm...hi, who's this?" Kagome asked looking at the girl

"Well this is-

"Kagome!" Kikyo ran to her, interrupting the conversation

"Hey Kikyo, remember inuyasha?" said Kagome

"Oh yeah! Dog boy! I remember," she said, getting an evil look from inuyasha

"Yeah and this his friend-

"Fiancé" corrected inuyasha "Her name is Sango" he said

Not the Sango from kikyo's posse, another one, the REAL one, so review!


	7. Picture perfect

ME: Hello! I'm back

FANS: MORE!!!!!

ME: starts slowly to walk away

FANS: see me GET HER

ME: AHHHHH OKAY I"LL TYPE!

FANS: Turn chibi and sit down

Okay next chapter

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

Kagome slowly turned her head up and removed her blind fold, and looked at the alarm clock, 5:30 in the morning

"Ahhhh!" Kagome groaned and turned on her back and hit the alarm clock and slowly got up on the side of her bed and headed towards the bathroom

1 HOUR LATER

Kagome walked out of her apartment room with olive pants and a white, tight jacket and a green tank top with black lace on the top, to keep the fashion going, and had her hair in two buns on the back of her head with a light green purse

She walked towards the black car and went in, ready for work as she can ever be,

"Here we are ma'm" said the driver

"Thanks!" said kagome happy, and walked out of the black car to the Poise magazine building and headed to room 1 for the meeting,

Kagome slowly opened the door to see everyone talking. She was late again!

"Umm...." Said Kagome nervously, "Sorry I'm late.... Again"

"That's quite alright Kagome" said Kohaku, in front of the table

Kagome sat down in front of Kikyo and listened

"Now, as I was saying, two days have past and I'm sure everyone has gotten to work on their projects" said Kohaku, leaning on the table

'Oh no! The project!' thought kagome

"And this small meeting was just to remind you that only 5 days remain until the people of Japan decide what magazine is better on the international magazines of Japan website" said Kohaku "You may leave"

Everyone left the office, and this time, Kagome was first, she had to go get started on her...project

Kagome went to her office and sat down and started to think

'I could do one on how black lace is now on the ends of your clothing more...

She paused to her thought

'No, it's too obvious'

She looked around her office to her recent magazine issues

Kagome stood up and walked towards them, and took one and she flipped through them

'It's like all the original ideas have been token' Said Kagome and sighed at her thought, and put down the magazine

She took a piece if paper to start an idea...

3 HOURS LATER

Kagome looked at her blank piece of paper, and sighed, she decided to get some water and a small sandwich

Kagome headed towards to cafeteria and stopped at a side of a door when she heard her name

"I heard kagome stole someone's idea, and that person found out, and was about to tell on her to Kohaku, but kagome fired her" said Kikyo,

"I've heard, she always does that, she can't think of anything herself that's original, so she steals it" said someone else

Kagome's expression turned to sad, to hurt

She left and went back to her office; she needed something _real_ and someone to take pictures... Kagome had a smile on her face now as she was about to open her office door, she had an idea

Kagome headed towards the elevator door at the end of work to see Kikyo there

"Kagome, a started something small of my own, you know, last minute and all, I hope it's okay" said Kikyo, innocent

Kagome looked at her with a smile

"Oh no, it's okay" said Kagome, still having a smile on her brightened face

Kikyo smiled evilly and looked away

DING

"I started something myself" said kagome, and walked out the door, leaving a surprised Kikyo to stare

Kagome went to the park and sat down on a lonely bench, and listened to the game behind her happening, football, cheerleaders, he must be here

"Kagome? Hi" said a voice beside her, Kagome looked, it was inuyasha

'I knew he would come' She thought

Kagome stood up "Inuyasha, you take professional pictures right? So Poise magazines would like to hire you to start working, well, first you work for me then, oh here! Take this" Kagome gave Inuyasha an envelope

Inuyasha took the envelope and looked inside it, and looked at the cheque, and all the zeros "Whoa"

"That's just half, you get the rest later" aid Kagome, to make sure

Inuyasha looked at her and shook his head, "I've seen you're magazine, the things I do aren't your magazines style"

"Come on Inuyasha! Please?" said Kagome, and tilted her head to the side

Inuyasha tried to look away but ended up looking

"Okay, Thanks, I will" said Inuyasha throwing his arm up in the air

"Oh good! Because we have to get started" said Kagome and pulled Inuyasha by the arm, to the football game

"Okay, let's start here" said Kagome

"Okay, let's get to work" aid Inuyasha and got some balloons and got them blown up around everyone in the team and had the cheerleaders around them

"On the count of three everyone!" Shouted Inuyasha, at the excited group "1...2...3!"

FLASH

Next stop, Was the top roof on the poise building, and lots of fake snow everywhere, with a huge fan to blow it all around and dancers dancing to the music, and Inuyasha moving around and taking pictures

Last stop, the teacher's academy, for all those hard working teachers of today, helping every child reach their goals in life, from kindergarten, to college and university

Al the teachers were standing there in a group, balloons everywhere, pictures being taken by the minute,

Kagome smiled at the sight, she would get to work tomorrow and finish everything off

Okay you like? No like? Tell me, anyways, wow long chapter! REVIEW!!!! Need 5 reviews to continue!


	8. getting everything, isnt always good

Okay, 2 days till school, chapter here, have fun

"Okay so that's it," said inuyasha

"Okay, hey do you have our umm... you know year book?" asked kagome

"Yeah, do you want to see it?" asked inuyasha

"Uhh... yeah" said kagome, she had to know her past to live her future

So they both went to inuyasha's apartment

Inuyasha opened the door and went to his room while Kagome sat down

Inuyasha came back with a dusty book and blew on it

"Here" said inuyasha and handed her the old year book

Kagome flipped through the pages to see her with the six- no five chicks, and realized...

"I was one of the six chicks!" said kagome

"Yeah, Kagura was voted off, too obsessed with fans" said Inuyasha with his hands in his pockets

Kagome flipped through the pages some more and stopped at a picture with her and Sesshomaru at the prom at read...

"Queen and king of the prom... I got everything I wanted" kagome breathed

"Yep, you did," said Inuyasha looking at the surprised kagome

"I got to go to work now, to finish the project and all" said kagome handing inuyasha the yearbook

"Okay, bye" said inuyasha and opened the door for her

Kagome got out to see the black car waiting for her and sighed, but got in

Kagome hurried in the poise magazine apartment to her office and placed everything on her desk and fell down on her face

"That's it! No more heels" said kagome on the ground

She quickly got up

Everything on her desk, cardboard ready, she would start with.... The cheerleader pictures

Glitter here, fake sparkle snowflakes there, it was the best collage ever,

DING

"MEETING IN ROOM 602 IN 5 MINUTES, MISS HIGURASHI" said a voice box on her phone

Kagome pressed the button "Okay, thank you"

Kagome looked at her work once more "I'm ready"

She quickly took her work to the room just in time for the meeting

Kohaku was in front of the room "I hope you will not displease me, anyways, first, miss Kikyo"

Kikyo smiled wide and got her projector ready

Pictures of woman in black dark mascara and dark long dresses, gothic looks, shot on the screen

"We need something death defining, something... dangerous, and with fashion, black... is the color of today, the gothic looks mean real style and I call it...

A black writing came on the screen flashing the words...

"Fashion, suicide" said Kikyo

Kohaku looked at her "Thank you Kikyo, next we have Kagome Higurashi" and he somehow looked relieved

Kagome looked around at the clapping staff and got up slowly and placed her cardboard collage in front and took a deep breath

"Well, I think that we shouldn't sell magazines that show people, that don't even dress like that in real life, here there's a cheerleader, giving the football team some hope that they can do it, she helps us and she isn't so skinny is she? And the teachers, they help us in so many ways, through kindergarten to university, they help us achieve our goals in life these are the people we should be looking up to, not skinny rich models" Kagome looked at everyone starring

Slowly clapping echoed throughout the room and kagome slowly smiled

"Absolutely marvelous, it's done" said Kohaku

Kagome smiled, she had to go thank Inuyasha, so she quickly left the room after the meeting was over

Kagome hurried to the black car in front, somehow it was always where she was "To inuyasha's house now" said kagome

WITH INUYASHA

"Inuyasha" said Sango

"Yeah" said inuyasha, finishing his lunch

"Well, I think that, we should make the wedding a bit sooner, you know, like a week or so" said Sango

Inuyasha looked at her "What?"

"You know, sooner, is that fine?" asked Sango

"Umm... sure yeah"

"Good well I got to go look at wedding dresses so bye" said Sango with a smile

Inuyasha got his wallet and put a twenty dollar bill on the table and left to his apartment

Kagome was in he car and finally got to the apartment

"Thank you" said kagome, and hurried to the elevator

She pressed the button, waited, nothing, she hurried up the stairs and got to inuyasha's place

She quickly knocked

The door opened

"You want to take a walk?" asked kagome

"So you got the job, they loved the pictures" finished kagome

"That's great," said Inuyasha, looking in front of him

"Inuyasha" kagome broke the silence

"Hm" said inuyasha

"How did we not be friends anymore?" asked kagome

Inuyasha looked at kagome's sad face "Your thirteenth birthday, you got out of the closet and pushed me down, you threw the house I spent two weeks building for you at me, and then after that we just, weren't friends" said inuyasha

"Well do you know what kind of person I am know? I fire my workers and steal ideas, I don't have a true friend" kagome thought of Kikyo talking about her

"Oh..." said inuyasha

"Well I got to go home anyways, have a great life with Sango" said kagome and left to her black car

"KAGOME!" yelled inuyasha but kagome just ran in the car

Inuyasha watched as the black car left, going, going, and gone

You like? Tell me! Review! Hurry! Now!!!


End file.
